Pentagon of Love
by Magnetic Cheese
Summary: A pentagon of love in the Sonic Universe. I think.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: ^_^ This is my first fanfic so it's gonna be really crappy. This story goes out to my friend who requested it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic X or anything related to it.

Warning: Romance and angst. ChrisxSonic pairing. Don't like don't read.

~~Normal P.O.V~~

Chris woke up to the morning light from the hospital window. "What happened? Where's Sonic?" He thought out loud.

"Right here, Chris!" He said in a quiet yet caring voice. "I'm sorry about what happened...."

"What happened?" He asked a confused look on his face.

"I'm sorry to tell you this but......." Sonic got closer. "Your parents died in a car crash with your dog."

"I had a dog?" Chris asked even more confused.

"There was a puppy in the back were going to give it to you for your birthday....."Sonic replied.

"Oh Sonic!" Cried Chris, giving Sonic a hug. "Why?"

Sonic kept quiet. He had no reply for Chris's question. He didn't know why his parents died. Had he been able to prevent the crash, he would have done so without a second thought. Sonic noticed Chris was getting closer. He felt a sudden urge to get closer as they got into a passionate kiss.

Amy ran into the room, a shocked look on her face.

"Sonic?" She said, now starting to cry. "The doctor said Chris needs his rest....." She then ran off.

"No! Wait, you don't understand!" said Sonic running after Amy.

Chris knew it from the start. Sonic really did love Amy more than him. He started to cry softly. "I shouldn't be alive, I should have gone to heaven with my parents...." he said quietly.

Chris had a flashback.

It was pouring cats and dogs car was hardly visible through all the rain.

"Are you sure your okay dad?" Asked Chris, a bit worried since his father had drank alot of alcohol and was now driving.

He didn't answer. It didn't look too good to Chris.

+End of flashback+

All he could remember after that was a blue flash of light pass by.......

Using all his strength, Chris got out of bed and looked out the window. "What a beautiful day.......a beautiful day to die that is."

With all his courage he pushed himself out of the window. Just at that moment Sonic came. "No! Chris!" he yelled. But it was too was gone.

"Why?" yelled Sonic. "I really did love you Chris!" He started to cry.

~~With Amy~~

"How could Sonic do that to me?!" Sobbed Amy. "And worst of all with a guy! And all he said was that he was sorry! And that he really loved Chris! Never me! Never the one who has stayed by his side the longest of all!" She covered her face with her hands.

"What's wrong?"asked Tails, looking curious (He's a bit ooc sometimes).

"Sonic never really did love me!" she said sobbing on his shoulder. "He loved that jerk Chris!"

"That's ok." said Tails, "You've still got me!" with a flirty look on his face.

"Pervert!" She yelled as she smacked him in the face.

At that moment Sonic came rushing in his eyes filled with tears as he was trying to catch his breath. "It's......Chris......!"

"What about that jerk?" Amy sneered.

"He's......he's......." Sonic said between breaths.

"He's what?!" asked Tails.

"He's dead!" cried Sonic, this time tears running down his cheeks.

"WHAT!!" They all yelled.

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

~~With Knuckles~~

+Flashback+

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" yelled Chris as he was falling out of the window.

"Huh?" wondered Knuckles, "Is that Chris?" Knuckles ran and caught Chris before he could fall to the ground.

"It is Chris!" said Knuckles in wonder, "What was he doing falling out of the window? Oh well.....I can use this in my favour......." he smiled evilly.

+End of Flashback+

"Well now!" said Knuckles evilly, "Since this twerp is still unconsious I better go and bug Sonic, bye bye!" Then, Knuckles left.

~~With Sonic and the others~~

"How could this have happened!" cried Sonic," I should have been there with him!!!"

"Well that's ok." replied Amy,"you still got me!"

"You shouldn't be talking!" yelled Tails, "If it was for you crying and running off Sonic could have stayed with Chris! But NOOOOOOOO! You just had to go and ruin the moment!"

Everyone was silent for a moment. Amy had a guilty look on her face. "I'm ......sorry. But why is Tails saying that? You had nothing to do with it! If Sonic wanted to say that he could have said it but not you! Jeez!"

"Actually," said Sonic,"I'm kind of glad he said that.I wouldn't have had the courage to say that right in your face........but," he continued, "It's true!" he started to cry, "If it wasn't for you Chris would still be alive!!!!"

Amy had a shocked look on her face, then she started to cry." Fine! Be gay! Love that Jerk for all I care! But I will have my revenge!" Then she ran off.

"Aren't you going after her?" asked Tails.

"No." replied Sonic," She has to let out her anger. Let her be alone....." he turned away.

~~With Amy~~

"That Jerk!" yelled Amy, "Why does he love him so much! Can't he tell I love him more then anyone in the world!" he started to cry. She noticed someone running," Huh? Who's that?" The person stopped right in front of her.

"Hey Amy!" said Knuckles, "Where's Sonic? I need to see him."

"Oh that Jerk he's in the hospital. Crying over his stupid 'love'" she replied.

"Oh reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeally!" he said evilly.

"Why?" she asked, looking at him suspiciously.

"Just asking......"he said in a very evil voice.

"If your plotting something against Sonic I will stop you!" she yelled," At least until i have my revenge....."

"I'm not plotting anything......."he said," Well...............anyway.......bye!"

~~With Sonic~~

His face was covered with his hands." Why Chris?! Oh why?!!!!!" he wailed, "Couldn't it have been me!!!!" Just then Knuckles ran inside.

"I'm sorry about happened to Chris......Why did he kill himself?' He asked curiously.

"Because I left him and went after Amy who saw me kissing him.........."he said," I think he thinks I love her, that's why he killed himself."

"Oh......I guess you really loved him then....."said Knuckles trying to sound sympathetic.

"Yeah, I did......" then Sonic looked at Knuckles in Surprise," How did you know that Chris tried to kill himself!"

"Um..................um.....................rumors....."Said Knuckles in a very suspicious voice.

"Hmmmmmmmmm......"Thought Tails, "Whatever! I'm out of here!"

"Ya....." agreed Sonic," I better go home too....."

"Whatever......." replied Knuckles," I got things to do too, I guess." he said it quietly though.

Authors note-What will happen to Chris now that he's in Knuckles hands? Will Amy or Tails find out his plan? What will happen to Sonic? And the biggest question of all, what is Knuckles planning? Oh! And what is Amy thinking when she says revenge????? I guess, most of these questions answered in the next chapter! Dum! Dum! DUM!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

~~With Knuckles~~

Knuckles was walking to the outskirts of town, humming a gentle tune. But what he didn't notice is Amy right on his trail. "Where is he going?" she thought out loud. "Well anyway, he will never get Sonic before I do.........." Then she saw Knuckles quickly run inside this cave hidden behind some leaves.

"What the......?" she said "I better follow him." She then followed him inside.

~~With Tails~~

"Mwahaha!!!!!!" laughed a evil Tails "No one can get to Knuckles easily, except the beautiful Rouge the bat." He then knocked on the door. The door opened up.

"Oh! Hi Tails!!! What do you want?" asked Rouge, "Need help on something?"

"Oh......yeah.......I guess you can call it help." said Tails nervously," Here let's take a walk and I'll explain along the way......"

~~With Sonic~~

"Everything's really dull without Chris," complained Sonic "And I have so many problems with Amy and ......................my emotions......" He then remembered all the times him and Chris were together. He then started to cry." Why me?"

"Jeez! You should hear yourself!" said an anonymous voice, "I can't believe Sonic 'The hero' is crying and not pulling himself together!!! Like come on! I thought you were different!"

"Shut up! How would you know anything about what I'm feeling right now!" Sonic yelled back to the nothingness.

"I now because it's happened to me before..." then out of the shadows Shadow came out grinning in a sad way.

"Oh! Hi Shadow!" said Sonic happily, "Why are you here?"

"Wanted to tell you something important!" he said with a evil smile," I heard a buzz......or rumor.....whatever."

"Why is it so important?" asked Sonic curiously.

""Because I heard Chris is still alive!" He told a surprised Sonic, "I heard that Knuckles took him! I saw it with my own eyes! He's in a cave in the outskirts of town!"

"What!" yelled Sonic, "If it is Knuckles he is so dead!!!!!Thanks Shadow, I owe you one!"He yelled as he ran off.

"I'll keep that in mind!" he yelled back.

~~With Sonic~~

"Here I am," he said as he was getting closer to the cave "Almost there!"

Author's note-Sorry it was short! But anyway, who will stop Knuckles Amy Sonic or Tails? The same question as before, What is Knuckles going to do to Chris? And What does Shadow mean when he said he would keep that in mind about Sonic owing him? Most of these questions....well...answered in the next Chapter! Dum! Dum! DUM!!!!!!!


End file.
